duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Swedish Skill:Verbs: Past
Verbs: Past is the thirtieth skill (assuming read left to right) in the language tree for Swedish. It has ten lessons which introduce the Swedish past tense. Grammar Notes Like the present tense, verbs in the past tense do not conjugate according to the actor. The past tense also acts as the past continuous tense. -AR verbs In -AR verbs, the -ar is dropped and -ade added to the stem. This pattern is regular and there are no exceptions. For example: *''pratar, pratade'' = talk, talked (was/were talking) *''simmar, simmade'' = swim, swam (was/were swimming) *''öppnar, öppnade'' = open, opened (was/were opening) -ER verbs For -ER verbs there are three patterns: *Mostly, the -er is dropped and -de added to the stem. *If the stem ends with p, t, k, s then -te is added to the stem instead because it is easier to pronounce. *Where the stem ends with r and the present tense would not have a -er ending. In this case, -de is added to the stem. Examples: *''häller, hällde'' = pour, poured (was/were pouring) *''ringer, ringde'' = phone or call, phoned (was/were phoning) *''läser, läste = read, read (was/were reading) *''köper, köpte'' = buy, bought (was/were buying) *''hör, hörde'' = hear, heard (was/were hearing) R verbs For short verbs ending with r, the r is dropped and -dde added to the stem. Examples: *''tror, trodde'' = believe, believed (was/were believing) *''bor, bodde'' = live, lived (was/were living) *''klär, klädde'' = dress, dressed (was/were dressing) Irregular verbs For irregular verbs, there are several patterns. As English and Swedish are historically related, some of these patterns are also seen in irregular English verbs and this could be an easy way to remember them. On example is the vowel is changed instead of adding a suffix. Examples: *''ser, såg'' = see, saw (was/were seeing) *''är, var'' = is, was/were (was/were being) *''kommer, kom'' = come, came (was/were coming) *''springer, sprang'' = run, ran (was/were running) *''dricker, drack'' = drink, drank (was/were drinking) *''skriver, skrev, = write, wrote (was/were writing) Lessons Lesson 1 *''drack'' = drank *''åkte'' = went (travelled to) *''talade'' = spoke *''åt'' = ate *''gick'' = went *''pratade'' = spoke, talked Lesson 2 *''ville'' = wanted *''kom'' = came *''älskade'' = loved *''regnade'' = rained *''tyckte om'' = liked *''simmade'' = swam *''tappade'' = lost *''såg'' = saw Lesson 3 *''sade'' = said *''hade'' = had *''lyssnade'' = listened *''lagade mat'' = cooked *''lekte'' = played *''såg'' = saw *''nyligen'' = recently *''såg'' = saw *''arbetade'' = worked Lesson 4 *''tackade'' = thanked *''hittade'' = found *''lämnade'' = left *''berättade'' = told *''gjorde'' = did *''ställde'' = put, placed *''lade'' = put, laid Lesson 5 *''ringde'' = called (on the telephone) *''förlorade'' = lost *''stängde'' = closed *''skrev'' = wrote *''trodde'' = believed *''tänkte'' = thought *''tog'' = took Lesson 6 *''fick'' = got *''gav'' = gave *''dog'' = died *''stöttade'' = supported *''sprang'' = ran *''sålde'' = sold *''svängde'' = turned Lesson 7 *''höll med'' = agreed *''letade efter'' = looked for *''kände'' = knew, felt *''tittade'' = watched *''behöll'' = kept *''visste'' = knew *''kom tillbaka'' = returned, came back Lesson 8 *''presentarade'' = presented *''visade'' = showed *''köpte'' = bought *''betalade'' = paid *''hände'' = happened *''vann'' = won *''innehöll'' = contained Lesson 9 *''svarade'' = answered *''verkade'' = appeared, seemed *''förklarade'' = explained *''frågade'' = asked *''dök upp'' = appeared, showed up (dök = dived) *''öppnade'' = opened *''fanns'' = existed, was Lesson 10 *''stannade'' = stayed *''litade'' = trusted *''bodde'' = lived *''väntade'' = waited *''sov'' = slept *''kom'' = came *''vilade'' = rested References *Duolingo Lesson: www.duolingo.com/skill/sv/Verbs-Past